The Dilemma of Harry and Ginny
by emerald-hopes
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, but does he have enough courage to tell her? And even if he feels he has the courage, how on earth will he be able to impress Ginny enough? *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!*
1. Plotting

A/N: I'm writing a short fic with multiple chapters, so that means each chapter will be a bit short. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry loves Ginny, but does he have enough courage to tell her?  
Harry Potter absentmindedly turned the page in his Transfiguration book, not really reading the words written on it. He was supposed to be reading about the Transfiguration Era, which happened from 1097 until 1115, but he couldn't seem to focus, and it was no mystery why.  
  
Across the common room, Ginny Weasley was doing her own homework, her fiery red hair falling across her shoulders as she plotted the stars on an astronomy chart. Harry couldn't help staring at her until she lifted her head and looked right at him with her piercing blue eyes. Harry turned away quickly, not wanting Ginny to know he had been staring at her.  
  
It was Harry's sixth year, making him sixteen and Ginny fifteen, for she was in her fifth year. Both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England.  
  
Now that Ginny was maturing into a young woman, she was starting to attract some male admirers. She spent time with some of them, but never held on for too long. She had never had a steady boyfriend. Harry knew why people were starting to notice Ginny. She was growing her red hair out; it was now halfway down her back. The Good Lord had blessed her with naturally beautiful blue eyes, which shone brightly when the light hit them. She had developed the curves of a woman: smaller waist than before, wider hips, and her bosom was obviously growing. Harry longed to tell Ginny how he felt about her, but he feared that if he did she would merely laugh him off.  
  
"What do I do?" Harry asked himself.  
  
The obvious answer was to tell Ginny that he felt great passion for her, but Harry was afraid, as many young men are at that age. He sank deeper into the overstuffed scarlet armchair, thinking hard. If he told her bluntly, that may make him look like a complete fool. However, he knew that Ginny was a hopeless romantic, so something a little different could do the trick.  
  
"Let's see," mused Harry, "what does Ginny really like?"  
  
The truth was, Ginny liked a lot of things associated with romance, such as candy, perfume, jewelry, and flowers.  
  
"Aha!" Harry though, a smile growing on his face, "that's IT! I've got it!"  
  
He sprang up from his chair, tossed his Transfiguration book into his bag, and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. He needed to plan a bit before going ahead with what he wanted to do.  
  
Harry grinned as he took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Ginny was about to get the surprise of her life! 


	2. Lyrics

A/N: I'm writing a short fic with multiple chapters, so that means each chapter will be a bit short. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Light shone through the cracks in the drapes of Ginny's dormitory window. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and sat up. She was so happy it was Saturday, for she had been studying ceaselessly for the past five days and really needed a break from it all. Stretching, she swung her legs over the side of her four-poster and looked at her remaining roommates. Heather, Beth, and Laura had already gotten up and left, so the only ones left were Ginny and Kristi, who was still sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Ginny stood up and began to get dressed, thinking about the day's events. She certainly planned NOT to study, that was for sure!  
  
"I think a chat with Hermione is in order," said a voice in the back of her head.  
  
Ginny frowned. Why had she thought that? Was it because of HIM?  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," said the voice, "and you need to do it pronto before you drive yourself INSANE!"  
  
"All right, all right," Ginny grumbled softly as she fixed her hair in a braid. Giving her eyes one final coat of mascara, she walked down to the common room, where she saw Hermione sitting alone, reading (as usual).  
  
Hermione looked up as Ginny sat down next to her on the long, pinstriped couch. "Ginny," she said warmly, "I'm so glad to see you! How are you?" she set down her book and smiled at her friend.  
  
Ginny managed a small smile back. "Not bad, thanks," she said, "but I've got a minor problem that I was wondering if you could help me with," she fiddled with a ring she wore on her right hand ring finger.  
  
Hermione's smile vanished. "It's Harry isn't it?" she said softly.  
  
Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes, yes it is Hermione," she began, "and I don't know what to do! I have the strongest feelings for him, but I don't know what to do with them! I'm sure he'll think I'm a fool if I tell him!"  
  
"Ginny, you HAVE TO TELL HIM," said Hermione firmly yet gently. She rummaged around in her school bag for a moment before coming up with a piece of paper. "Here, take this. It's a song called "Everywhere" by an American singer named Michelle Branch. I think you'll like the lyrics, and maybe you can give to Harry in some form or another to show him how you feel."  
  
Ginny took the paper and smiled widely. "Thanks Hermione," she whispered, "I know just what to do now." 


	3. Plotting: Part II

A/N: I'm writing a short fic with multiple chapters, so that means each chapter will be a bit short. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"The finest flowers in all of Britain," Harry read off the pamphlet he was holding. It had come from Hogsmede earlier that day, and he was eager to read about its flower shops.  
  
"Oh, here we go," he said happily, his eyes landing on a shop called Madam Brown's Flowers. The shop specialized in roses, which were Ginny's favorite.  
  
Harry picked up his quill and looked at the order form. The flowers were sold in singles or by the half or whole dozen. He checked off the box next to 'eleven' and had them sent to Ginny's dormitory. Then he checked the box next to 'one' and had it sent to himself.  
  
"There we go; all set," Harry said, sealing the form and walking out to the common room.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in the common room playing Exploding Snap. Hermione wasn't doing so well, for her hair was singed and there was smoke in the air. Harry sat down next to her and watched Ron add another card to his immense tower.  
  
"Hey Harry. How are you doing?" asked Hermione, eyeing her own tower warily.  
  
"Not to bad, thanks," Harry replied, "How about you?"  
  
"Fine, despite the fact that I'm about to set the entire castle on fire," answered his friend, "I give up Ron. You win."  
  
"If you say so," said Ron, although he was smiling, "Care for a game Harry?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I've got to get to the Owlery and give this to Hedwig." Said Harry, standing up. And before Ron or Hermione could ask him just what he was mailing, Harry was out the portrait hole and hurrying to his snowy white owl Hedwig at the top of the castle.  
  
When he arrived, Harry found Hedwig high up in the rafters, resting with one wing over her pretty blue eyes. When she heard Harry call her, however, she immediately awoke and swooped down from her perch, eager for a new mission. She settled herself on Harry's arm and stuck out her leg.  
  
Harry smiled fondly at her as he tied the order form to Hedwig's thin leg. "Take this to Madam Brown's Flower Shop in Hogsmede, okay?" he said, "and thanks girl."  
  
Hedwig nipped at his hand affectionately before taking flight, swooping off into the setting sun. 


	4. Lyrics: Part II

A/N: I'm writing a short fic with multiple chapters, so that means each chapter will be a bit short. Enjoy! I think I should need only one more chapter after this. Yay!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ginny read the lyrics to the song "Everywhere" again. They seemed so perfect, and she knew just how to give them to Harry.  
  
Everywhere  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
"This is great. I can only hope he understands," said Ginny softly to herself, folding the paper.  
  
The she took out a piece of parchment and a quill to write a short note to Harry in hope that he would understand what she was trying to tell him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wanted to give you the lyrics to this song to show you how much I care about you. I've never been able to tell you to your face, but now I think I'm finally ready. My affection for you is unending and I hope you feel the same. At the very least, could you tell me how you feel?  
  
I love you Harry Potter.  
  
Love forever,  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny frowned when she read the note? Too mushy was it? Oh well; it would have to do. She slipped both the note and the song lyrics into an envelope and sealed it, then quickly and quietly slid out of her dormitory and into Harry's, praying no one was in there.  
  
Luckily it was deserted, and Ginny ran to Harry's bed and placed the envelope under his pillow. Sighing with relief, she returned to her own dormitory, as ready as she ever would be to begin her Potions homework. She settled down on her bed and took out her book, but before she could begin there was a knock at the door. Ginny's heart leapt into her throat. Surely Harry couldn't have received the envelope already?!  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny called nervously.  
  
"Delivery for Miss Ginny Weasley," answered a high female voice.  
  
Ginny's chest fell with an enormous sigh of relief as she crossed the room to open the door. The delivery woman asked her to sign a form and the left after handing Ginny a long, narrow black box. Ginny carried the box back over to her bed and opened it. She gasped when she saw the roses nestled neatly in the box on white satin, awaiting her presence. Ginny frowned when she saw there only eleven.  
  
"But twelve make up a dozen," she said to herself aloud, "Who sent them?"  
  
The only sign of who had sent them was on the small, plain white card attached to the inside lid of the box. Ginny detached it and opened it. The card read:  
  
To Miss Ginny Weasley  
  
From Mr. Harry Potter 


	5. Gold Heart: The End

A/N: I'm writing a short fic with multiple chapters, so that means each chapter will be a bit short. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry rushed into his dormitory after Quidditch practice having barely enough time to get cleaned up and changed before dinner. As he was reaching for his shirt on his bed he noticed an envelope on his pillow. It was plain; nothing was written on it. Curious and forgetting completely about dinner and the fact that he had no shirt on, Harry sat down and opened up his mysterious letter. As soon as he did two folded pieces of paper floated out as if riding the gentle breeze that blew in from the open window. Harry picked up the first piece marked 'READ FIRST' and read the song lyrics.  
  
"And when I wake you're never there, but when I sleep you're everywhere," Harry repeated aloud, smiling.  
  
They were great lyrics, but who had sent them to him and why? Harry unfolded the other piece of parchment and read what it had to say.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wanted to give you the lyrics to this song to show you how much I care about you.  
  
Harry finished reading the note and grinned broadly. It looked as though everything were coming together just fine after all. He looked at his watch. If he was correct, Ginny's roses should have just been delivered to her. The twelfth rose had been delivered to Harry earlier that day. Hurriedly Harry finished getting dressed and picked up the rose, which had a choker attached to it with a single dangling charm: a gold heart. Harry ran out of the room and over to Ginny's dormitory. He knocked on the door after just a moment of hesitating. He heard Ginny answer after a moment or two.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. "Your worst nightmare," he said teasingly.  
  
He heard hurried footsteps cross to the door and a second later Ginny stood before him, looking absolutely ecstatic and petrified at the same time.  
  
"Harry! What - ah, wha- What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes growing large.  
  
Harry laughed. "Relax Ginny! I received your letter and I wanted to come and thank you," said Harry, "and could I come in?"  
  
"You - you're really not supposed to," began Ginny uncertainly.  
  
"Come now Ginny. It's only me, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived," said Harry teasingly.  
  
With that Ginny's pretty face broke out into a smile and she stepped aside to allow Harry into the room, which was quite messy at the time. Harry turned to face Ginny as soon as she had closed the door. He hid the rose under his robes, not wanting her to see it just yet.  
  
"So you read my message," said Ginny slowly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, yes I did Ginny. And I must say I'm quite impressed."  
  
Ginny blushed a furious shade of red that matched her hair perfectly. "Well, I must admit to getting some help on finding the lyrics," she admitted.  
  
"All the same, it was very clever of you," said Harry, smiling a little, "and I wanted to tell you what I really thought of you, Miss Weasley."  
  
The smile vanished instantly from Ginny's face as though she had just been hit with a thousand bludgers. She fiddled nervously with her hands as she waited for Harry to speak.  
  
Harry slowly withdrew the rose from the depths of his robes and held it out to Ginny, the choker glistening in the late afternoon light.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Harry said softly, "I love you."  
  
Ginny gasped and tears of joy filled her eyes. "The twelfth rose! Oh, Harry! That's so romantic! And I - I love you too. Thank you so much Harry."  
  
"Don't thank me," said Harry as he took the choker and put it around Ginny's neck, "Thank fate."  
  
And with that Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms and gave her a tender kiss, the first of many for the two of them to share.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue this in a sequel? I was thinking of maybe doing a fic like this for Ron and Hermione or maybe Hermione and Snape. :) Hey, you never know! But please tell me what you think about this story and the possibility of another one like and/or a sequel. Chao for now! 


End file.
